Something to do with Callens hands
by bloominidiot
Summary: G Callen likes to keep busy. And Nell is to happy to help. Nell/Callen one-shot inspired by the song something to do with your hands.


_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_ The idea for this fanfic came from the song something to do with your hands by Sarah Darling.

_You're the hardest workin' man in this town_

_Sunup to sundown_

_You're always formulatin' some sort of plan_

_'Cause you need somethin' to do with your hands_

G. Callen was always busy. Sam had it right when he said that he couldn't sit still. At night he was up and down doing anything and everything he could think of. He didn't sleep, he napped. An hour of sleep then he was moving again. But what Sam didn't know is why G was like that. The only way to silence the ghost's of G Callens past was to keep busy.

When Nell Jones came to work with the team, Callen took an interest, but he felt that he was too old and jaded for the woman that he was slowly falling in love with. So he watched and took care of her from afar. His feelings came out when she came into the office soaking wet, and miserable.

"What happened to you?" Callen demanded.

"My car wouldn't start and I had to walk. Started raining about a block ago." Nell said as she headed for Hettys office.

Callen showed up at her apartment the next Saturday morning at six in the morning carrying a toolbox that he found in his basement.

Nell answered her door still in a pair of tiny shorts and a large tee-shirt. The only thought in Callens mind when he saw her was how can someone so short have such long legs, perfect legs. Then he started thinking about how those legs would look perfect wrapped around him.

"Callen." Nells voice pulled the older man out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to fix your car. And all it will cost you is a cup of coffee." He said smiling.

"You don't have to Callen." Nell told the man she secretly had a crush on as she moved aside so he could enter her small apartment.

"Your one of my team, besides it will give me something to do today." Callen told her. Nell pointed to the small kitchen,

"help yourself to coffee. I will be back."

Callen watched as the short woman walked away, her hips swaying lightly.

Nell emerged a few minutes later dressed in old worn out blue jeans and an Eagles tee-shirt, to find Callen sitting at her counter drinking coffee. She pored a cup of coffee for herself and led Callen to her car. The rest of the day was passed with Callen working under the hood of her car, Nell handing him the tools as he asked for them and admiring his jean clad backside. The duo talking about almost everything. Nell forced G to take a break at noon to eat a sandwich she made him, then it was right back to work.

It was just starting to get dark when Callen closed the hood of her car and grinned at the five foot nothing woman. "Start her up"

Nell did what she was told, and was surprised when, not only her car started but purred like new.

"How did you do that?" Nell asked.

"Practice" Callen laughed.

"Let me make you dinner." Nell said. "As a thank you." Callen agreed.

Nell made spaghetti for dinner. Callen ate, helped her clean up, then left.

Two weeks later Nell found a leak under her sink. After several atempts of getting the super of the building to fix it she broke down and called the only guy that she knew that was good with tools.

"Hello" Callen answered his phone on the first ring.

"Hey, Callen it's Nell."

"What's wrong" Callen demanded, snapping into protection mode.

"Nothing, I just need a favor" Nell explained about the leaky pipe and asked if he could fix it.

Callen was at her house in less than an hour, tool box in hand. After the pipe was fixed Nell cooked dinner for the two.

This quickly became a pattern, Nell would find something that would need fixing, and would trade dinner for Callen to fix it.

It was a few months after the arrangement started when Callen bent down and kissed her before he left. A few days later she called and invited him to dinner, Callen showed up with his toolbox. Causing Nell to laugh.

"There is nothing to fix today, G. Just dinner. Like a date" The short woman told him.

"I'd like that" Callen replied.

The next day Callen walked into work with a smile on his face.

"What is her name?" Sam Hanna, Callens partner, asked.

"None of your business." Callen snapped, but there was no heat behind it.

"So the date went well? Not that I don't already know everything" Kensi Blye said smiling. Kensi had taken Nell under her wing, almost like a sister, when Nell was still new in the group. Now they acted like sisters, that included telling each other everything.

"Yep. I'm gonna ask her out on a real date for this weekend. Dress her up nice. I made reservations at Alfrados" Callen told his friend.

"Alfrados' This woman must be something special" Kensis partner Deeks whistled from his desk.

"Yes she is." Callen said smiling at Nell as she walked through the doors. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Being the highly trained undercover agent that he was, Sam noticed and grinned at his friend.

"Bout time" Sam laughed. "you've been mooning over her for too long now."

"I have not" Callen argued.

"Yes you have" Kensi sided with Sam.

"No i haven't"

"You busted your knuckles in the gym last time she had a date." Sam pointed out.

"Bad day" Callen argued.

"And you biting Deeks head off when he said she looked hot" Kensi added.

"He was being disrespectful" Callen threw back.

"Getting pissed when she blushed at my comment." Deeks added, just figuring out who the group was discussing.

"OK. Maybe I have been fighting my feelings for her. But thats over now." Callen said glaring at his three friends.

"Good to know Mr. Callen. But for now we have a case" Hetty said walking through the bull pen.

Three months, and several dates, later Nell sent Callen a text message at work._ Need something fixed at home. Come over at 7?_

Callen sent back a quick yes, and went back to work. That night when Callen arrived at Nells he let himself in with the key she had given him.

"Callen" Nell yelled from the back. Callen put the tool box down and walked to where he had herd her voice, the bedroom. Nell sat in the middle of her bed waring a black Teddy and panties, a smirk on her face. Callen swallowed hard,

"Thought you needed something fixed" He said.

"I do. We've been together for a while now, and haven't gone past second base. That needs to be fixed." Nell smirked. Callen was on the bed with her in seconds.

_I've got this burnin' down deep in my soul_

_That's got me longin' to hold onto my man_

_And if you need somethin' to do with your hands_

_Uh-uh oh, uh-uh oh_

_-something to do with your hands by Sarah Darling._


End file.
